1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to welding shields and, more particularly, welding shields having manual or automatic, remotely operable vision protecting windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When performing welding, a face shield is used in which a filter-holder window (or window frame) is manually operated, typically requiring the use of at least one arm to raise and to lower the shield. When pointing to the welding target, it is relatively troublesome to lower and to lift up the vision protector at each welding point. Thus, a disproportionate effort may be required when welding, due to repeated lowering and raising of the face shield. For this reason, many welders choose to refrain from using the face shield, considering that it will often suffice to ignore the safety device and simply turn the face to keep from being injured by the rays coming from weld light. However, the result of taking this approach can be accidental direct visual exposure to welding light.
It is also laborious to handle the face shield when one""s hands are in use, e.g., when applying welding material such as inox. steel (Argon). When welding material is applied, often the welding point is located, and the vision protector is operated, by the same arm. This can lead to improper targeting of the welding site by the welding tool, and occasional application of the welding tool upon a site other than what is required or intended.
Some prior art face shields include a vision protector comprising a lens which darkens with welding light contact. Despite the relatively fast darkening of such lenses, due to the velocity of the welding light, the rate at which the lens darkens will never be greater than or even equal to the rate at which the welding light rays can travel from the point of welding application to the shield lens or eye.
The present invention addresses the inconvenience referred to above by outfitting the vision protecting window of welding equipment with a remotely operable (foot or finger actuated) actuator, powered by lever with rope wire, or with hydraulic, pneumatic, solar or electric power to conveniently and easily open and shut the window. The device also reduces the number of accidents involving direct eye exposure to welding light by including a means to inhibit the energy flow to the handle or cutter portion of welding equipment while the eye protecting window is open, and to automatically resume energy flow when the window is closed or shut.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the invention to ensure that the protective window is closed during the welding process.
It is another object of the invention to enable the window mechanisms to be opened and closed as many times as required while welding is performed in a safe and efficient manner, thus maintaining welding application effectiveness and work quality.
To further elucidate the invention, its features and advantages are described in detail, and supported by the following drawings: